Make My Dream Reality
by WWEXDivaXWannaXbe
Summary: Aideona is one of the managers of the new tag team CMC. Both men are like her brothers. But what happens when she fells for someone and her friend falls for her? Jeffxoc. Rated T for dirty jokes, language, and mild adult contact.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I started another story and no that doesn't I am going to quit on the other story I am doing. I will caution everybody there is Melina, Nitro, and K-Fed bashing in this story. So I apologize now to anyone who are fans of them.

Disclaimer: I only own the people that you don't recongize. The WWE owns everything else.

Chapter 1:

"Aiden get your ass movin' or I'm leavin' without ya!" Keith yelled

"You wouldn't do that I am your manager." I said walking towards my hotel room door that Keith had been knocking on.

My name is Aidenona Hunt. I know my name is weird but I feel it matches me perfectly. I am from the greatest place in the world Warsaw, Indiana (don't make me laugh greatest my butt greatly boring is more like it.). I am 23 years old, have long naturally straight brown hair with red highlights, and I have blue eyes that have a hint of light green and gray in them.

I am also the manager of the newest tag team champs (well one them at least the other has his wife as his manager.); Crimson Mask and Crow or CMC. Of course when they aren't wrestling they are Keith Shoemaker and Bert Hyde. I have been friends with those boneheads since highschool. They ended up becoming more like brothers then friends considering they always watched out for me.

"Hey what are you wearing tonight?" Keith asked as we entered our dressing room.

"My black corset top, a black and white checkered tie, black cargo capris, and of course a pair of black and white checkered chucks. (A/N: Long Live Chuck Taylors!)Why?" I said eyeing him cautiously. Just then Bert and his wife Melissa came in.

"Oh Aiden look what we got you to wear tonight." Bert said in a sing song voice. Just then he held up a black and white checkered mini skirt.

"Oh HELL NO! You ain't gettin me to wear that thing!"

"Oh come on Goober it's not like you haven't worn a skirt before." Keith said.

He had a point but last time I wore a skirt was on our debut and that was about 5 months ago. And I had no plans of wearing one again.

"So, why should I wear it anyways."

"Because we have a match against the Hardy Boyz to night and your going to distract Jeff."

"That's a terrible reason."

"But it should work since you have a wittle cwush on him." Bert teased. I swear if it wasn't for our match was soon and he had to wrestle I would have killed him.

"I better change." I quickly said as grabbed the skirt and my duffel bag. And ran into the bathroom.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! A special thanks goes out to my first reveiwer: MissPhilippinesSuperStar! So I hope ya'll like this next chapter and I would love some more reviews. Again I am apologizing in advance for the bashing of Melina, Nitro, and K-Fed if you are fans.

Disclaimer: I only the OC's. WWE owns everything else.

Chapter 2:

_'Good thing I brought my black chuck's with me otherwise I would look like a checkerboard.'_ I thought as I looked into the mirror. I carefully put on black eyeliner and eyeshadow.

"Now for the final touch." I said to myself as I put on a belt like choker necklace which was black and a black fingerless leather glove on my right hand. Finally I was ready.

"Alright guys I got to go. Melina is going to call me out and I am going to kick her ass." I told Keith, Bert and Melissa.

"Have fun don't try to kill her." Bert yelled after me.

**_The Show:_**

**JR: Welcome to the show everybody. We are coming to you live from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.**

**King: It looks like a wonderful crowd to night JR. And boy do we have a show for them tonight.**

**Melina and Nitro's music hits**

**JR: Now what do they want.**

**King: Well I am guessing we will find out.**

**As Melina and Nitro did their entrance I was backstage mentally preparing myself.**

_'Ok Aiden you can do this. This is your dream. You won't screw up you never do.'_

**Melina: I don't know who Aiden thinks she is. But nobody and I mean nobody embarrasses me like she did last Monday and gets away with it. Aiden if your brave enough you will come down here and face me right now.**

**Slight pause**

**Melina: Well well I guess somebody is sca-**

**Just then the song Falling Away From Me by Korn blasted through the area. And I walked out.**

**I made my way down to the ring with a mic in my hand. I could hear many guys whistle and holler as I slid into the ring**.

_'I am going to kill those boys when I get back into the locker room.'_** I thought as I put both of my hands up with rock symbols. After the music faded out. I put the mic to my lips.**

**Aiden: Why in the hell would I be afraid of some slutty tramp like yourself.**

**Melina's eyes went wide at my comment.**

**Aiden: Plus, everybody love seeing you get what you deserve. And just to refresh everyone's memory let's watch it again.**

**King: Oh boy I love this! Melina's finally being humiliated.**

**JR: King shut up and watch.**

**Everybody looked at the main screen.**

**_Last Monday_**

**Melina and Nitro were standing right to the catering table when postman came up to them.**

**"Are you Melina?"**

**"Yes I am can I help you?"**

**"I was told to deliever this to you." he said and handed her the package that he was carrying.**

**"Who is it from?" Nitro asked.**

**"I don't know." Melina replied as she opened up the package and screamed. When she had opened it out popped a rooster with a tag around its neck that said Johnny Jr. Just then I walked by.**

**"Oh hi Melina." I said trying so hard not to laugh.**

**"What the hell is your problem!?"**

**"What me I have no problem." I was trying to look as stunned and shocked as I could be of course that didn't work.**

**"Why are you laughing?! Do you think this is funny?!"**

**"Of course not. But look at it this way at least when your boyfriend's gone you still have to rub on." And with that I walked away leaving a very pissed off Melina and Nitro.**

_**End of Last Monday**_

**King: Ha ha that was so funny.**

**JR: I tell ya she could probably put DX to shame if she tried.**

**I turned around to look at Melina again but instead I met her fist. I stumbled back a little but quickly regained my balance. At least quick enough to see Melina charging at me. I moved out of the away. As she turned around I went to kick her in the stomach but she grabbed my foot. I gave her a look that said 'oh-you-so-shouldn't-have-done-that' and did a back flip which made my other foot kick her right in the jaw. She fell and I stood up but of course I forgot about one person. Nitro.**

**He started coming at me with chair while my back was turned. But the god for my brother Keith I mean Crow, ran and attacked him and giving him what Crow called the Broken Wing. Which is basically a back breaker. We walked backwards up the ramp watching Nitro and Melina as we did.**

So what do you think? It is my first time writing a match so tell me if it's good or bad. please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! thanks for the reviews. Sry I haven't updated but life is becoming way too busy that sometimes I think I forget to think. I think. lol. Well here's another chapter and I should have the next one up by tomorrow.

Chapter 3:

"Damn Aiden when did you learn to do that?" Bert asked as he met up with me and Keith at the catering table.

"I was in gymnastics for awhile, until I quit." I answered as I took a sip from my water bottle.

"Why did you quit?" Melissa asked. Good old Melissa. She always wants to know about everything and anything (well maybe besides people's sex lives). We didn't become friends really until she and Bert started dating in college.

"Well my parents said I should have been working more on academics and playing softball, which that I did agree with them, but they had made me quit so many things that I was almost heartbroken." I sighed.

_My parents didn't really approve of much, well mainly my mother. Dad on the other hand just wanted me to be happy and if I was happy so was he. Though mom had different plans for me such as, when I started waitressing at local restaurant to make some extra cash during college. She had tried to talk me into getting a job as a bankteller. So me and her don't get along much mainly now because of the career I am in. I can still hear her say **"Honestly, you have gotten a Master's Degree in Meteorology why not work as a Meteorologist. Instead of bad mouthing and hitting people for a living."** Truthfully, I didn't get a degree in Meteorology, no I got one in Journalism. But of course I don't dare tell her that. At least not at the time._

My thoughts were interrupted by the stagehand telling us our match was next.

**Jeff's POV**

I was walking towards the guerilla to wait for my match. When I got there I saw my older bro, Matt.

"Hey Matt!" I said.

"Hey Nero! Are you ready win another title?"

"No doubt." I replied. Just then CMC came up and joined us I really didn't like Keith. He always striked me as gay because he always acted to buddy, buddy with some of the guys. But Bert his partner, who I talk to occasionally, told me that he's not.

"Hey Jeff." Bert greeted.

"Hey Bert, Melissa, Keith."

"What no hey for me." I looked behind me and there was Aiden. Graceful, beautiful, wonderful Aiden. I only met her about two weeks ago after my return. And for some odd reason I couldn't get her out of my mind. Whenever I start drawing a picture it always ends up being a picture of her.

"No actually you get a how are you?" I said as I took her hand and kiss it lightly.

Ohh! how sweet! please tell me what you think! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody here's another chapter like I promised there won't be another one for a while because school will be starting soon and I am going to Pennslyvania to night so sorry but trusted me I think you will like the next chapter that I am working on.

Chapter 4

Aiden's P.O.V.

'Oh My God!' My mind screamed as he kissed my hand. 'He is definitely a southern gentleman.'

"Alright, Hardys your up first." the stagehand yelled.

"Good luck." I told them. Jeff glanced back and just gave me a goofy smile .

**The Show:**

**"This is a Tag Team Match schedule for one fall. For the Tag Team Belts." Lillian Garcia announced. Then Matt and Jeff's music came on. "And making their way to the ring at combined weight of 450 pounds The Hardy Boyz!"**

**After they had finished with their entrance. Our music hit.**

**"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 553 pounds, they are the Tag Team Champions CMC!"**

**Crow and Matt were the first to start. They locked up in the middle but Matt broke it by kicking Crow in the knee. Matt bounce off the ropes and as Crow stood up he clotheslined him and pinned him for only 2 count. Matt got up on the top rope and dove off it but Crow moved before Matt could land on him. Crow then grabbed Matt by his hair and threw face first into the turnbuckle. After Crow was done with having his fun, he tagged Crimson Mask in. Matt took this opportunity to tag in Jeff.**

_'That's_ _my que' I reminded myself._

**I had positioned myself were I thought I should be. Since Matt saw me do this he complain to the ref which gave me the opportunity to grab Jeff's ankle before he did and back springboard. He gave me a look that said 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing!' I backed up a little and slowly inched my skirt up. While I had him distracted Crim came from behind and put him in a cradle for the three count.**

**"And here are your winners and still Tag Team Champions CMC!"**

**We walked up the ramp and Matt was yelling at Jeff for getting distracted.**

"Hey I am going to go take a shower and change and head out to the hotel." I said after we got back stage.

"Yea we'll go change to, but then I have to go and pick up Lynn from the airport." Keith said.

I almost choked on the water I was drinking.

"Oh Lynn' s coming out?" I said trying hard to disguise the hate and disgust in my voice.

"Yup so I better get changed!"

"Bert honey you go ahead and change I want to talk to Aiden ok?" Melissa said.

"Sure thing babe." Bert replied and walked into the dressing room.

"Alright tell me what's wrong." Melissa command.

"What nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me because you suck at it."

"Not all the time."

"Tell me."

"Ok it's about Lynn."

"What about Lynn?"

"She is one person, besides Melina, I can not stand. Because of her me and Keith almost didn't make it here to the WWE. She had lied to Keith when they were dating, by saying she was pregnant. First, I was pissed off at Keith for not keeping it in his damn pants. Secondly, after I found out it was a lie I was pissed at her for almost ruining my friend's life. On top of that she won't leave me alone at times if she not hanging out with Keith, she's trailing behind me and things I don't want Keith to know she tells him. Grrr I hate her so much." I explained.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I don't tell the boys what you say and I hate her just as much as you do." Melissa said comfortingly.

"Why do you hate her." I asked with much curiosity.

"Let's say if she hits on my man again she will be as dead as a doornail."

"Hey Aiden."

He He! this story is majorly drama loaded! R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Ohmygosh I am so sorry that I haven't updated but between schoolwork, getting grounded, and family I haven't had time to think. Life is to crazy! So I have two chapters finish and should have another chapter up on my other story 'Dancing Into My Heart'. Well I hope you enjoy! R&R!

Chapter 5

"Hey Aiden" I looked up and saw Jeff.

"Oh hey Jeff." I replied.

"Well I am going to change, I just leave you to alone." Melissa said getting up and winking at me.

I just rolled my eyes at her.

"So what cha need Jeff?" I asked as stood up.

"Well I was wonderin' if ya wanted to go out and get somethin' to eat with me?" Jeff asked

"As in like a date?" I asked raising one eye brow.

"Well it doesn't have to be I mean..." I interrupted him.

"I would love to." I replied. "I'll see around 8:30?" (A/N: I know the show starts at like 9 but I did some research and the show is actually taped so they actually start at like 6 somewhere in there. Damn those commercial people.)

"Yea I will meet ya down in the lobby."

"Great. I'll see you then." I said smiling and walked into the locker room.

"Tell me everything!" Melissa squealed as I walked in.

"If you guys are going to the club I will not be joining you because I got invited to dinner."

"Oh My God!"

"I know." I said lightly clapping my hands. I looked up at the clock. "Shit its already 7:45 I got to go." I rushed around and grabbed my things and the keys to the Toyota Tundra that I had rented.

I know this chapter is really short but my other one is a little longer. I hope you liked it! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here's my other chapter I really hope you like it!

Chapter 6

_'Oh my god, I am so nervous a date with the guy I have been crushing on ever since I have gotten here._' I thought as I went down to the lobby. I had gotten ready in record time. Honestly, I didn't know how I did it but I did.

I was wearing a simple black cocktail dress with lace and a black ribbon around my waist with a pair of black open toed high heels. My hair was up in a messy bun and in my hand was my favorite black vera bradley purse that has a black flower on it. (A/N: I actually have that purse it is so cute!!).

As the elevator doors opened I saw Jeff standing in the lobby talking to Bert.

_'Oh my god why did he have to be down here.'_ I thought. I hadn't told Bert or Keith about my date tonight not that I really care that Bert knew. But Keith was a different story he would probably threaten Jeff and all these other things that a _'brother like friend should do'_ at least that's what he says.

I walk up behind Jeff and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, he wasn't the Jeff I normally see. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and white dress shirt that wasn't tucked in and his hair was tied back into a low ponytail.

"Hey." I said shyly.

Jeff's POV

I was waiting in the lobby waiting for Aiden. I was so nervous. Sure I have taken girls on dates before but this was my first date since I got cleaned up. Normally I was totally out of it when I took a girl out. But I was grounded and nervous.

"Hey why you all dressed up? Hot date?" I nearly jumped. I looked over to see who was talking to me and it was just Bert.

"Yup." I replied.

"Who with?"

"Aiden." I said sheepishly I could feel my face get warm.

"Dude there's no need to get embarrassed." Bert teased

"I am not embarrassed." I said. Bert just raised an eye brow at me. "Okay I'm nervous but not embarrassed."

"Why are you nervous there's no need to be." Bert said looking at me. I just shrugged my shoulders. Truthfully, I didn't really have a good reason I just was.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Aiden's a pretty easy girl to get along with." Bert replied as he laughed. "Just don't do anything to her or I'll hunt you down."

Just then I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Aiden she looked so beautiful like she was from a dream.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey you look very beautiful this evening." I told her as I grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. I could see her blush ever so lightly.

Aiden's POV

I was stuck in a daze he thought I looked beautiful. Those words were ringing though my head. I looked over at Bert.

"You didn't tell him anything embarrassing did you?" I asked.

"Not yet." Bert winked at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Shall we get going?" Jeff asked.

"Of course. But do you mind if I talk to Bert for a second?"

"Go ahead I'll meet you at the entrance."

"Bert I got a favor to ask you." I said glancing around the looking for the one person I didn't want to be there.

"Shoot."

"Can you make sure Keith knows nothing about this?" I asked with a little bit of worry in my voice.

"Is it because of-"

"Yea it is I just don't want it to happen again I really like Jeff and I haven't even been on my date with yet."

"Well get going or else you'll never know."

"But-"

"Don't worry Keith won't find out I promise. Now git!" I smiled and gave Bert a quick hug and ran over to the entrance.

"Okay now I am ready."

Ooo! Dirty little secret! what is Aiden's secret? (ME)

Tell us Tell us (EVERYONE)

Nah I'll wait (ME)

We hate you (EVERYONE)

I know giggle giggle (ME)

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! I have finally put up a new chapter. sorry it has taking me so long. By the way my new pen name is WWEXDivaXWannaXbe. so here's another chapter and i promise that i will have another one up soon! enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs. WWE owns everything else.

Chapter 7

"I hope you don't mind but we're going to an Italian restaurant." Jeff said.

"I love Italian so it's perfect." I said with a smile. Jeff opened the car door for me and I got in. He ran to the driver's side and got in. We pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the restraurant.

We got to the restaurant. It had been a quiet drive besides the Pearl Jam cd blasting through the speakers. But instead of being an awkward silence like I was afraid it would it was actually quite comfortable.

Jeff came over to my side of the car and opened the door so I could get out. As we were walking in he grabbed my hand and held it. I looked at him and smiled, that's all I could do. We went in and got our seats and order our drinks.

"So what are you going to get?" Jeff asked.

"I am not sure probably some stuffed shells." I replied.

"Well apparently great minds think a like." Jeff said . We both chuckled.

"So I understand that you're an artist." I said trying to get the conversation away from food.

"Yep I sure am."

"Do you think I could see some of your work."

"Well I am not sure." He said eyeing me.

"What?" I asked.

"I am trying to see if you are wearing a wire." Jeff said still eyeing me.

"Why?" I asked trying to hold back my laughter.

"Well you could be working for some other artist that's wanting to know my secrets."

I just laughed and Jeff just gave a goofy looking smile. Dinner went great we laughed and talked the whole time. After dinner we went back to the hotel.

"So do you want to bring your stretch book to my room or should we just go to yours?" I asked Jeff as we entered the hotel.

"It doesn't make a difference to me." Jeff replied.

"Well what room are you?"

"209."

"How about you come to my room." I said quickly. As we walked over to the elevator and I pushed the up button.

"Ok now you've made me suspicious." Jeff said kinda chuckling.

"Well see Keith's room is 211 so he is on the same floor as you and well I kinda don't want him to know I went out to night." I explained. As we got in the elevator I pressed the button that said 4 on it and Jeff pressed the button that said 3.

"Why?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Long story." I said looking up into his eyes.

"Ok what room are you?" Jeff asked.

"304."

"Ok I'll be there in a half how does that sound." Jeff said as the elevator doors open.

"Perfect." I said and he went to his room.

Keith's POV

Locker room (before Aiden's date)

I walked out of the bathroom after my shower and found Bert and Melissa sitting on the couch.

"Hey where's Goober?" I asked as I looked around. (A/N: That's a nickname that Keith gave Aiden back in highschool and her nickname for him is Fatty because he's a little on the heavy side.)

"Yeah where is Aiden, Melissa?" Bert asked.

"She was tired so she left and went to the hotel." Melissa lied. (Which is something she is really good at.)

"Oh well good she needs her rest." I said "well I am off to go get Lynn from the airport."

"Ok see back at the hotel, man." Bert said.

"See ya, bro see ya Melissa." Melissa nodded at me in response.

At the Airport

"Keith!"

"Lynn!" I said as I pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Hey baby I've missed you so much!" Lynn squealed.

"Me too." I replied as he let her go and picked up her bags.

"So how is everyone?" Lynn asked as we got into the car.

"Good. Bert and Melissa are of course still together and Aiden hasn't let anyone get in her way."

"Really so what is good old Aiden up to?" She asked me. Truthfully, I wanted to know the same thing. Aiden never misses a chance to go to a club with everybody and plus she didn't look tired at all when I saw her. But of course what do I know she's probably had to many late nights that are finally catching up with her.

"Oh Goober sleeping I guess all those late nights have caught up with her." I said as we pulled up to the hotel. I parked the car and we went into the hotel. "Ok wait here I'll go get another key for our room I left the other one in the room."

Lynn's POV

I was waiting on Keith to get the key for the room. I looked around the hotel lobby to see if any of Keith's friends were around.

'Well well well what do we have here.' I thought as I spotted Aiden and Jeff Hardy walking into the elevator together. 'Oh Keith is going to be so pissed when I tell him.'

"Hey baby what you looking at?" Keith asked.

"Holy shit you scared me."

"Aw I am sorry." Keith said as he picked up my bags.

"Keith honey I got a question." I said.

"Yeah what."

"Why do you hate Jeff Hardy so much?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes so he won't get to angry.

Keith took a deep breath. "I hate him because I know he likes Aiden and I know Aiden likes him back but she can't see why she shouldn't ever go out or be with him."

"What are the reasons?" I asked as we walked into our hotel room.

"Well he's 7 years older then Aiden, he probably only wants to be with her to get her in bed, and he's a god damn no good fuckin' druggie." Keith said as he sat down on the bed.

"I thought he was clean." I said with a puzzled look.

"He is but that doesn't mean he won't start again." I could tell Keith was getting frustrated so I sat behind and started to message his shoulders and well one thing lead to another so use your imagination.

Please R&R! and by the way thanks to everyone that has R&R so far.


	8. Author's Note

Hello, everyone. I am very sorry about not updating in a long while. During the time that I was going to update my schoolwork was coming larger due to finals, my computer had crashed, and we have moved into a new house. I promise you that I shall be updating as soon as I can. But right now I would like to say a few things about one of the greatest wrestlers Chris Beniot. I have been a big fan of his for as long as I can remember. I will truly miss hearing his entrance song and wrestling style. I'll also miss cheering him on as he would kick other wrestlers from one side of the ring to the other. I would like any of the Beniots (extended family or close family) and close friends to know that you are in my prayers and Chris will surely be missed along with his wife and son.

Rest In Peace oh great Wolverine.

-WWEXDivaXWannaXBe


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everybody here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The poem in this chapter is actually one of my own poems that I had written awhile back I hope you like it. And I promise it won't take as long as it to update again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the WWE.

Chapter 8:

Aiden's POV

I was sitting on the couch playing solitaire on my laptop as I waited for Jeff. I had changed out of my dress into a pair of black yoga/ workout pants and a light pink tank top. I also washed my face and braided my hair.

As I sat there playing solitaire. I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Some weird stalker guy who wants your autograph." I laughed and opened the door to see Jeff standing there. "You know what if I was actually some stalker guy."

"Well your kinda cute so I think I could deal with it." We both laughed. "Come on in." I said as I opened the door more. He came in and I shut the door. "So did you bring your sketch book?"

"Yup, it's right here." Jeff said lifting his left hand up, which was the hand that held his sketch book.

"Let's go sit on the couch and take a look."

Jeff and I sat on the couch and he handed me his sketch book. At the beginning there were just random pictures of eyes, animals, and just plain doodles. Closer to the end I started looking at pictures of a girl.

'Great I have a crush on a guy who's already taken.' that's all I could think. But as I looked closer at the girl I noticed some similarities between her and myself.

'Oh my gosh the pictures aren't his girlfriend that's me!'

Jeff's POV:

'God I hope she doesn't think I am some freaky stalker guy who draws pictures of her.' I thought as I watched Aiden look through my drawings.

"Hey Jeff."

"Yea." I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Why isn't this one finished?" Aiden asked me. She was looking at a drawing I had started of an angel but it had no face.

"Because I haven't been close enough to my angel, until now."

"Well I guess now you can finish." She smiled a warm smile at me that made my heart melt.

"I guess I can." I scooted a little closer to her. "Do you mind if I..."

"Of course not." I positioned her face to match the body of the angel in my drawing. Her braided hair rested perfectly over her shoulder. I started sketching, first I started with her eyes so big and beautiful and filled with wondering. Then, her nose petite and perfectly. Next her lips curve in a faint smile they were full light pink lips. Oh how I would love to feel those lips on my own.

"So what else do you do besides wrestling and being an artist?" She asked.

"I write some poetry here and there." I said as I finished up the picture.

"Oh that's cool, so do I"

"Really."

"Yeah gosh I must have written many poems."

"Can I hear one?"

"Yeah I'll get one of my favorites as so as you fin-"

"Done." I said

"Wow that was quick." Aiden said.

I just smiled as she got up and grabbed a briefcase type bag and put it one the bed.

Aiden's POV

'Which poem, which poem?' I thought. After about a minute or two I found my all time favorite poem.

"Here we are." I said walking back over to the couch. I sat down and handed my poetry journal, which was turned to my favorite poem, to Jeff.

"Hey I got an idea how about you read it to me." Jeff said handing me back my journal. I looked at him and took the journal.

_"In your eyes I see the world_

_In your eyes I see the worry_

_In your eyes I see the love_

_In your eyes I see your soul_

_Thorough your eyes see the wonderful things in life_

_Yet you also see the horrible things that life brings_

_You see the beautiful, the gifted, and the graceful_

_You also see the death, the tears, and the heartache."_

I looked at Jeff. He seemed very interested in my poem.

_"In your eyes I see you_

_I see your soul_

_It is happy and free as a small child_

_Innocent and pure_

_In your eyes I see you love for me_

_In my eyes the same love burns_

_In my eyes you're my would_

_In my eyes you're perfect."_

"So what do you think?" I asked. I had just now noticed how Jeff actually was to me.

"It was beautiful, just beautiful." Jeff said as he bought his hand up and gently caressed my cheek.

I involuntarily shuddered at his touch. Since I haven't been well "involved" with a man for about a year and a half. Jeff's hand laid gently on my cheek.

"Your so beautiful." Jeff breath.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. No one as told I am beautiful since the day my late boyfriend, Jason, pasted away.

"Aiden, sweetheart what's wrong?" Jeff asked as he wiped away the tear. I just stared into his brown eyes. I was so lost in them. It seemed that nothing mattered anymore. Not my past, my family, Jason, Keith, even my career didn't matter right now.

I felt my lips on his. It was a long, sweet, passionate kiss. After we broke the kiss. I laid my head on his chest. Jeff's arms wrapped around me and held me close. Then he asked me the question that I was dreading to answer.

"Why were you crying?"

-so what do you think? please R&R and tell me.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey my faithful readers! I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time but god when school started I had time for like nothing. And I also wanted to write more than one chapter so it wouldn't take me as long to update! Well I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9:

Jeff's POV

After we broke the kiss, Aiden laid her head on my chest.

I was still kind of in shock. Just moments ago I was wondering how it would feel to have her lips on mine. And now I just had the most wonderful, most exhilarating, most wanted kiss I could ever have.

But the only thing that got to me was why was she crying? Curiosity was getting the best of me I had to know. I pulled her closer to me and asked,

"Why were you crying?"

I could feel her take a deep breath as she slowly lifted herself up.

"Remember that long story thing I told you when we were in the elevator?" she asked.

I nodded. She took another deep breath.

"I'll tell it to you if you will listen and not interrupt."

I nodded again. 'What could be so bad?' I thought.

"Alright, about a year or so ago. My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, was killed in a car accident. He was...he was walking back to my apartment because I...I had left him at a party because I didn't want to get caught at a party with drugs and alcohol and ruin the career I was working so hard to get. So I just went home and went to bed. I got a phone call from the police asking me to come and identify a body. I went...I was still half-sleep I guess it really didn't go through my head that I was going to be identifying somebody I might know. When I got there they took me to were Jason body was. I...I couldn't believe it was him. I got...I got so angry. I asked them who killed him and they told me that the guy's name was Keith Shoemaker."

When she said that I eyes went wide. 'Keith...wow Keith'

"Yeah Keith. Really, I wouldn't have thought that Keith would have done something like that on purpose. But god did he prove me wrong. He got away with it because Jason was drunk. So they ruled it accidental death. Not long after that Keith was asking me to be his girlfriend and he got really overprotective. It really bother me. Then I realized that Keith had never liked Jason and I got so scared. And because of Keith I haven't dated anyone until tonight. I just been to afraid and I totally understand after telling you this that if you don't want to see me again because you probably don't want to get caught up in this whole-"

I kissed her again. I had to let her know that I am ok with everything she told me, that I am glad she told me, and that I could never just leave her when she was afraid. But of course first I had to stop her from talking.

"Aiden, I could never just leave you to deal with Keith on your own. You are the most interesting, fun to be around, caring person I have ever met. And I want you to be my girlfriend."

Aiden looked at me her blue eyes shone like stars.

"So what do you say will you be my girl?"

"Well, I don't know...I mean your...your just...just the guy I am looking for." Aiden said.

"Now, for the first order of business of you making me wait for answer is to torture you." I said getting up and towering over her.

"Now, Jeff please don't do what I think your going to do."

"Ekkkk!" Aiden screeched as I chased her around the room trying to tickle her.

Thanks for reading (R&R PLZ!!)


	11. Chapter 10

Okay so here's another chappie! I am so glad you guys like this story unfornualty (sp?) I am have writer's block on "Dancing Into My Heart" but I think an idea will pop-up soon. Thanks for all the reviews too! and I totally can't wait until october 21st because I will be offically 17! YAY! lol! enjoy!

Chapter 10:

Aiden's POV

"Uncle, uncle you win." I said laughing. I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to pee my pants.

Jeff helped me up off the floor.

"I will meet you at the airport in the morning?" I asked. As Jeff and I headed to the door.

"Yup. 9 o'clock sharp don't be late." Jeff told me.

"Trust me I won't. I really don't want to miss the plane." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he left.

Went over and sat on the bed and looked at the clock. It was only 12:30.

'Mel, should still be up.' I thought grabbing my cellphone off of the night stand.

**Celly-Phone Convo!**

**Mel: Hey chicky!**

Aiden: Hey girl!

**Mel: So how was your date?!**

Aiden: Your alone right?

**Mel: Yes, Bert went to have some drinks with Keith. I swear if he is drunk when he gets back ****here he is sleeping on the floor. Anyways tell all girl!**

Aiden: While we went to an Italian restaurant. Then we came back here and he came to my room.

**Mel: You didn't do...**

Aiden: Hell no, Mel. I waiting until I am married so hell no.

**Mel: Ok just checking.**

Aiden: He showed some of his artwork Mel. His drawings were so beautiful and they were of me.

**Mel: No!**

Aiden: Yes!

**Mel: Awww!**

Aiden: But I told him about what happen to Jason.

**Mel: How did he react?**

Aiden: Well he...he..

**Mel: Come on tell me!**

Aiden: He kinda...sorta...

**Mel: He kinda, sorta WHAT!**

Aiden: Kissed me.

**Mel: (girly scream)**

Aiden: Yeah

**Mel: So are you guys like an item now?!**

Aiden: Well...you have to swear to me that you will not tell a soul about this because if word gets to Keith I don't know what he will do to Jeff.

**Mel: I swear!**

Aiden: Then yes. Jeff and I are seeing each other... in secret.

**Mel: (another girly scream)**

Aiden: Remember not a word!

**Mel: I promise. Now are you two going to sit together on the plane?**

Aiden: Depending on if we can switch with people.

**Mel: Well...now I am only going to do this because I love like a sister and plus, I am so happy you and Jeff are together. But I will give you two mine and Bert's tickets. They're away from Keith and Bert and I will deal with switching with people.**

Aiden: I couldn't do that to you and Bert.

**Mel: Oh yes you can and you will.**

Aiden: But-

**Mel: No "buts" about it.**

Aiden: But that means you have to tell Bert about me and Jeff and you swore.

**Mel: Come on. How long have you known Bert?**

Aiden: Forever and a half. It seems like.

**Mel: Exactly. He loves like a baby sister. He won't tell**.

Aiden: Ok, thanks Mel. God I better get to bed.

**Mel: (laughs) Are you sure you two didn't do anything?**

Aiden: I swear if you were right here I would have smacked you by now.

**Mel: Love ya to chick! Night!**

Aiden: Night.

I closed my phone and set it back on the night stand. I flopped on the bed and sighed.

'God, please let nothing happen to Jeff. Please God. I really care for him and I can't go through that again because I don't think I can take a second time.' I silently prayed as I slowly fell asleep.

Jeff's POV:

I had just gotten back to my room. Matt was watching TV when I walked in.

"So how was your date?" Matt asked still watching the TV.

"Fantastic." What else was I supposed to say my brother probably would had gotten sick or thought sick things if I told him it was the most excellent date that I have ever been on.

"So are you seein' her now?" Matt asked now looking at me.

"What makes you ask that?"

"The look on your face is like 'I have just totally fallin' for a girl' or your high. And since, you are clean it has to be the first one."

"You have to swear not to tell anyone." I said seriously.

"Why can't I tell people that my baby brother has a girlfriend?" Matt mocked.

'God I hope Aiden, doesn't kill me for this.'

"Because it has to deal with Keith."

Matt turned off the TV and looked at me.

"What about Keith?"

I sat down on my bed and told Matt the whole story about Aiden's ex-boyfriend. Hey I mean his my brother I can trust him. After I finished Matt's eyes where wide.

"You got to be shittin' me. On purpose." Matt said in disbelief.

"I shit you not." I replied as I got ready for bed.

"Damn, well my heart goes out to her for having to deal with him."

"Yeah, but he does anything to her while I am with her. I don't care if she doesn't want him to know. I will get straight up in to his face and tell him where to go." I said as laid down and went to sleep.

At the Airport

Aiden's POV

I had called Jeff earlier this morning letting him know about mine and Melissa's, well mainly Melissa's, plan. Bert had stopped by Jeff's room and switched him tickets. As me and Melissa did the same.

Now I am waiting by the boarding gate for him. 'Come on Jeff only a few more minutes before we have to get on to the plane.' I thought as I glanced at my cellphone.

"Hey your Aiden right." asked a voice. I looked down and saw a cute little girl who was no older than 8 standing in front of me.

"Why yes I am little missy. What can I do for you?" I asked sweetly.

The little girl slightly blushed from embarrassment. "Can I please have your autograph?" she asked shyly.

"Why of course you can." I said taking out a pen and she handed me a WWE magazine. "So what's your name darlin'?"

"Alexandria Cortez."

"Well Alexandria Cortez it was a pleasure meeting you." I said handing back her now autographed magazine. She smiled and left. I stood up and saw Jeff boarding the plane.

'That loser why didn't he wait for me.' I thought then I saw Keith and Lynn behind him. "Oh that's why." I muttered under my breath.

"Come on Goober. Don't want to miss the plane now, do ya?" Keith shouted.

"Right I'm coming." I said and got in line and handed over my ticket. As I boarded the plane the stewardess asked for my ticket stub. I handed it to her.

"Two rows back and to the right." she said with a smile. 'I'd really hate to have her job. I couldn't smile all day long.' I thought to myself as I made my way to my seat.

"Wow I didn't realize I was sharing and seat with you." I looked over and saw Jeff. I gave him a confusing look. And Jeff slightly tilted his towards the back of the plane. I looked up and notice Kieth kind of giving us a death stare and being the smartass that I am I just smiled and took my seat.

"So let me guess play along?" I asked him.

"Yup." Jeff said. I laughed a little and the stewardess told every to belt their seatbelts because we were about to take off.

Jeff's POV:

After belted my seatbelt I looked over at Aiden. She was lip say everything that was coming out of the stewardess's mouth as she went through the safety procedures. I tried so hard not to laugh.

As the plane was about to leave the ground I saw Aiden's hands tighten on the armrests and noticed that her eyes were shut tight. She had told me before that she didn't mind flying but the taking off and landing scared her. I reached over and grabbed her hand and slightly caressed it. Aiden opened her eyes and looked at me. Our eyes never leaving each others.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have finally reached the proper altitude. As you noticed the seatbelt sign is still on for in a few moments we'll hit some slight trubluance. Thank you for your patience." the stewardess over the intercom.

"See takin' off isn't so bad." I told Aiden.

She smiled at me and said, "It helps when someone's there to distract you." with that she gave me a slight kiss on the lips. It was a quick one since our relationship is somewhat a secret for now.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey new chappie! Sorry I haven't written anything in awhile. There's a whole explaination in my bio thing. Oh and I created a banner for both of my stories so check'em that's also in my bio thing. hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11:

The flight to Denver was a long one. Aiden had fallen asleep about an hour ago and we still had about another hour and a half on the plane. Keith had walked by a couple of times to talk to her but each time she was "asleep". I was starting to get a little sleepy myself. So I laid my head on top of Aiden's and fell asleep.

Aiden's POV

"Jeff, Jeff wake up. Darlin' wake up." I said

"Wha-no 5 five more minutes." Jeff mumbled.

I tried to muffle a laugh. But this was getting ridiculous I have been trying to wake him now for at least 15 minutes. See apparently when he had fallen asleep his arm ended up around my shoulders and well he won't let go.

"Jeff seriously wake up." I said poking him on his side. Apparently that woke him because he jumped like two feet in the air.

"Don't do that." Jeff scowled like a little kid.

"Why you ticklish?" I said poking him in the side again but this time he grabbed my hand.

"No." God he sounded like a little kid.

"I believe you are Jeffery Nero."

"Oh and your one to talk Aideona Olivia."

I cringed when he said my full name and turned to face the front of the plane with my arms crossed.

"Aw, you can be mad at me already can you?" Jeff asked while giving the puppy dog pout.

I let out a sigh of defeat. "I guess not."

Just then the fasten seatbelts sign came on as the plane was about to land. I fastened my seatbelt and took a deep breath and again closed my eyes. I felt Jeff grab a hold of my hand but then I felt the plane tires hit the pavement. I squeezed his hand until the plane had fully landed and was at our terminal.

We got our bags from above our seats and started filing off the plane. As soon as we were off we started to head toward the baggage return.

"Hey Goober! Wait up!" I heard Keith yell.

I slightly groaned. "Yeah, whatcha need?"

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Well I was talking to Jeff." I said slightly glancing at him.

"It's okay I'll get our bags yours is the one with..."

"The skull and crossbones on it. Thank you Jeff." I finished for him.

"No problem." He said and he left.

"So what do you need?" I asked.

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"What are you talking about?" I was trying so hard to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb with Aiden. Lynn told me that she saw you two last night oming bak from what looked like a date."

I shook my head in disbelief. "What would you do if I said I was seeing him?"

"Tell you to break it off and get back to realization that he only wants you for one thing."

"My god, Keith, are you still going to preach that same speech to me. huh?" I was now about to yell. "I mean come on you have a lot of room to talk at least I can go out with someone without sleeping with them."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Keith yelled. People were now starting to stop and stare it's not everyday you see two WWE arguing outside of the ring. (Lol)

"Exactly how it sounds. Have a good day Keith." and with that I walked away. 'That bitch! Butting into my business again! I swear when I get my hands on her she'll wish she was dead!'

As soon as I got over to were Jeff was waiting he pulled me into a hug. I started to let tears that I didn't even know that were there out.

"Shhh...It's okay baby. I am here. Come on let's go to the car." Jeff whispered to me. He made me feel so safe and I never wanted that feeling to go away.

R&R plz!

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody that is from the WWE or the WWE itself. (damn :'( )


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't not own the WWE or Vince's employees.

Hey I got a new chapter for ya'll. So plz R&R I love hearing your comments.

Chapter 12:

As we drove to the hotel we were silence and it wasn't the happy kind of silence. I was fuming, upset and really wanting to kill that little bitch. We finally pulled into the hotel parking lot.

I sighed.

"Aiden?" Jeff said.

"Hm, yeah." I answered.

"Don't worry about him. He's just jealous of us."

"What there is no way he is jealous. He is like my brother."

"But think about it Aiden. He was the main suspect in the accident and the whole thing in the airport."

I gave a sigh of defeat. "Perhaps your right. But I just don't know I'll just hope that its not true."

Jeff smirked.

Jeff's POV

I smirked at her. We got up to the front desk.

"Hello, sir may I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Yes I am checking in."

"Name, please."

"Hardy. Jeff Hardy." I answered.

"Aw yes Mr. Hardy. I am supposed to tell you that you and Miss Hunt are to meet Mr. McMahon is conference room A."

"I wonder what for?" Aiden asked looking at me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

We both walked down to the conference room.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to us about?" Aiden asked me.

"I don't know, but it can't be anything bad." I answered.

"How do you know?"

"Well we haven't done anything bad yet." I told her and winked.

"Ha. Keep dreaming there Hardy." she said opening the door to the conference room.

"Aw." I responded as I followed her in.

Aiden's POV

We walked into the conference room and to my misfortune CMC plus Lynn were there too.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon you needed to see us?" I greeted.

"Ah yes, Miss Hunt and Mr. Hardy please have a seat." Mr. McMahon said.

Jeff and I sat opposite of Keith and the rest. I was trying so hard to avoid cye contact wiht him. But I could feel him staring holes into the side of my head.

"So I called you all here today to first discuss the little outburst at the airport earlier." Vince said looking me and Keith. "Whould either of you care to explain?"

"Keith was questioning me about my personal life which is none of his concern, Mr. McMahon." I said glaring at Keith and Lynn.

"Is that true Keith?"

"I wouldn't butt in if it wasn't for the fact that your being very stupid."

That hit me hard. My parents said the same thing to when I told them that I had been going to wrestling school as well as college. They had already known and were trying to sabotage my chances with the WWE.

"That will do Mr. Shoemaker." Vince said. "Well due to these events we decided to start a whole new storyline. See it starts with Aideona being replaced in the group and you guys may choose who is replacing her." Vince said looking at Keith, Bert, and Melissa. "Now the reason for the replacing is because of her and Jeff having a secret relationship."

I was in complete shock. Replaced. I was going to be replaced. I know that this shouldn't shock me. I mean I knew something like this was going to happen but I was hoping for a flat out break-up.

Jeff's POV

'Ouch replaced that't got to hurt.' I thought

"Now Jeff." I looked at Vince "After the house show tomorrow evening I want you and Aideona to fly out to where ever to create a video that will be used next Monday."

We both nodded our heads.

"Well that's all you may leave now."

We all got up to leave but I stopped Aiden from leaving.

"Mr. McMahon, we'll do the video in back in Cameron."

"I'll tell the crew."

"Your place?" Aiden said when we left the conference room. "When did we decide this?"

"Just trust me."" I told her kissing her hand as we walked towards our rooms. "Goodnight Aiden."

"Goodnight Jeff." I gave her a good night kiss and watched her enter her room before going in to my own.

'This week is going to be fun.'

Aiden's POV

After I kissed Jeff goodnight I entered my room. I had just shut the door when I saw Mel standing in front of me with two pints of ice cream, one chocolate mint my favorite and the other moose tracks Mel's favorite. I looked at her and gave her a knowing smile. I quickly grabbed my black superman pjs that matched Mel's pink ones. After I changed I grabbed my blankey (sp?) and hopped on to the king size bed.

"Scary or sappy?" I asked her.

"How about scary." She answered and put the movie _Identity_ in the dvd player

"I really needed this Mel."

"I figured. I mean come on we were roommates for like ever." Mel laughed. It was true about half a year after senior year Bert asked if I wanted to move out of my parents place and move in with his girlfriend. Well, the rest you can say is history because after I moved in Mel and I were inseparable (sp?). She became the sister I never had. So we sat there and watch Identity and other movies somewhere during the time we both had fallen asleep. I was really starting to dread next Monday. Although, I know that Mel and I will hang out but nothing compared to being on the same team as her and Bert. And well, I unforunately knew that with Lynn in the picture hang out was going to be a lot harder than ever.

So I need you to start voting because Aiden is going to be needing a new theme song since she can' t use that theme for CMC. So here are your choices:

Poison Girl By: H.I.M.

Over and Under By: Egypt Central

Right Where I Belong By: 3 Doors Down

Freak Of The World By: Puddle Of Mudd

Famous By: Puddle Of Mudd

Which ever you chose will be her new theme so start voting

Laters!

WWExDivaxWannaxBe


	14. Your Choice

Ok so I have another song you can chose from. Thanks whatev because I now have another song that I now want to get from Itunes that song was awesome.

Poison Girl By: H.I.M.

Over and Under By: Egypt Central

Right Where I Belong By: 3 Doors Down

Freak Of The World By: Puddle Of Mudd

Famous By: Puddle Of Mudd-1

Let It Die By: 3 Days Grace-1

Remember which ever you chose will be Aiden's new theme so start voting

Laters!

WWExDivaxWannaxBe


End file.
